Una nueva era
by Reiner Rubin
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el último capítulo del anime todo hubiera pasado diferente? Light Yagami estaba destinado a ganar y Near ganó por suerte. Mikami fue la pieza clave del desenlace que todos conocemos ¿Pero si Light hubiera previsto que algo saldría mal?
1. Chapter 1

Mi historia se centra después del último capítulo del anime, alterando algunas circunstancias radicalmente y tomando referencias de otros animes y películas en algunos casos.

Ha pasado un año donde la situación entre la SPK Y La Fuerza Especial sea ha vuelto ambigua puesto que trabajan juntos pero siguen manteniendo de sospechosos principales a Misa Amame y a Light Yagami en libertad condicional mientras se desarrollen nuevas teorías para encontrar a Kira.

Light estaba cercado, tan sólo un paso en falso e iba a lograr pasar de ser el Dios del nuevo mundo al asesino más buscado en la historia. Ya no tenía a nadie en que confiar. Takada si tal vez fue muy temprano para deshacerse de ella pero no se podía permitir que Near o Mello descubrieran su plan original así que por precaución tuvo que deshacerse de su peón. Mikami era un lastre que estaba empezando a actuar por su cuenta y a cometer varios errores que lo habían metido en varios líos con Near y la SPK así que decidió usarlo como carnada el día en el que la SPK y la Fuerza Especial decidieron encontrarse en una fábrica abandonada. Sabía que algo podía pasar y al tener a Misa inmovilizada para usarla, Takada muerta y Mikami sin saber hasta que punto era confiable había decidido usar un As bajo la manga que nadie podía predecir.

El sabía manipular hasta los mismísimos dioses de la muerte. Primero había usado en algunas ocasiones a Ryuk, a Rem el cual uso para su plan de por fin deshacerse de L y Shidoh que había bajado a este mundo para recuperar su Death Note que había sido robada en un descuido por Ryuk.

-Hace más de un año-

-Se bien que al ceder mi libreta perdí mis derechos sobre ella. Que pasó a manos de Higuchi y luego de Jack Ceylon y que después de que muriera tú tendrías derecho de reclamar tu libreta nuevamente, Shidoh. Pero no te parece esto más interesante, si tú accedes a hacerme este último favor no sólo podrás recuperar un poco de tu reputación que te robaron al ser engañado y hasta utilizado por humanos si no que te ofrezco que el nuevo propietario te ceda con el trato de los ojos de Shinigami una generosa porción de su vida y quién sabe hasta más.

-Light Yagami no me convences en lo absoluto. No hago nada quedándome aquí.

-Pero tampoco pierdes. -Sonriendo seductivamente- ¿Vas a volver a regresar a tu mundo de hastío y degradación en el cual ustedes se convirtieron en una burla? ¿Qué te parecería la mitad de la esperanza de vida de una persona a la que dos Shinigamis se han sacrificado por ella? No se te haría demasiado corto por un precio tal vez no despreciable. Limpiar el mundo y tú quedarte con sus expectativas de vida. Es como si usaras a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio.

A Shidoh le brillaron los ojitos de una forma misteriosa, esto era una prueba fehaciente de que Light era el maestro de la palabra y la manipulación.

-Por el momento tengo que unirme con los demás y actuar como un hijo actuaría ante la muerte de su padre y arreglaré todo para que temporalmente te lleves la Death Note. Tendremos que despistarlos haciéndoles creer que tú te la llevas. Después necesito que regreses…

-Tiempo actual-

Light había logrado hacer perdediza la tercera Death Note por algún tiempo o eso creíamos, pero hizo que en un momento dado de alta tensión en donde Mello y Near le pisaban los talones que Ryuk buscara a su congénere. El plan era fácil, Light necesitaba un respaldo por si todo salía mal, no podía dejar nada al azar y menos a Mikami que ya habían declarado el segundo Kira. Shidoh iba a entrar en escena por si algo salía mal.

\- Muy bien Shidoh te encargaste de deshacerte de Mikami en el momento más oportuno. Quién iba a saber que hizo un acto en mis espaldas y la Death note que utilizo para matar era falsa. Hiciste muy bien, nadie podría prever esto. Lo mataste e hiciste que desapareciera la evidencia confundiendo al idiota de Near y su equipo. Jajajaja -Riéndose de una manera enferma y burlona- Ahora todos creen que el actuaba con otro Kira librandome a mí de gran parte de las sospechas, pero aún así no fue suficiente para que Near decida liberarme del todo. Near y Aizawa son los principales guardianes de las dos Death Note que se encuentra custodiadas en un zona de maxima seguridad. Tengo que llegar ahí y falsificarlas para sacar las verdaderas, pero por lo tanto te pido que le prestes a Misa la tuya.


	2. Tras la pista

La época de lluvias había empezado más pronto de lo habitual y daba a la gran urbe un aire nostálgico y apacible. Aunque el ambiente seguía siendo de alta tensión.

Los sectores que apoyan a Kira se habían hecho muy visibles meses recientes por una ola de asesinatos que hubo en una parte de la que era la antigua Mesopotamia, donde Kira había contribuido a desmantelar asociaciones terroristas y a traficantes de armas. Actualmente hay pocos grupos que se le sublevan frontalmente, la mayoría son asociaciones de bajo perfil que siguen fervientemente los pasos de Near y la fuerza especial, que a esta ultima se le a criticado mucho por sus pocos resultados en el caso de Kira al mando de Light Yagami conocido ante los mortales como el segundo L.

-¡Light! Dejemos todo y huyamos. No es necesario que sigamos en Japón, podemos manejar todo desde cualquier lugar. Nos pueden vigilar aquí o donde sea que vayamos. -decía Misa sonriendo y hablando con su típica energía.

-¡Misa no seas idiota! -gritándole mientras tiraba unos expedientes y haciendo que esta pegara un brinquito- sería muy sospechoso que en estos momentos me retirara, soy el jefe de la investigación y Near siempre esta pisándome los talones. ¡Near!

\- Pero yo puedo trabajar en cualquier lado, soy una idol y tú…-consternada y asustada en su baby doll de encaje rojo pero con convicción de lo que sugería era perfectamente normal e inteligente.

\- Misa no estoy para bromas -tratando de bajar su tono de voz y conservar su aspecto calculador acomodandose el cabello con las dos manos pensando que de alguna forman esto pudiera obtener alguna respuesta y aclarar todo.

Generalmente Light Yagami era una persona fría, controlada y calculadora pero a últimos momentos con el reinado de Kira expandiéndose y el exceso de control que ejercían sobre él y siguiendole constantemente la pista, estaba en su límite y también a aquella mujer le ponían los nervios de punta.

\- Light…

Misa sabía debía entender que la lista de los problemas aumentaba. Sin ninguna Death Note a la mano, sin Ryuk y con Light a la cabeza de una organización que no confía completamente en él y sin un portavoz tan fuerte como Takada…

-Me encargué de darle la Death Note a esa persona que dijiste. Hice los preparativos. Dice que nosotros podemos irnos donde queramos y que el nos va patrocinar y a ofrecer protección. Tiene muchos contactos interesados en tu causa…

-Misa ese no es el problema -juntando las manos y visiblemente consternado- Ese no es mi tipo de táctica, no soy una rata escondida de bajo de una alcantarilla. Tenemos que aprovechar la ausencia de Near.

Near había viajado a Londres por un asunto urgente conectado con Kira y las asociaciones terroristas, al parecer había descubierto que alguien cercano o de la realeza inglesa tenía un contacto con aquellos sucesos y quería comprobarlo por el mismo. Si su deducción no era equivocada uno de los miembros de la familia real podría tener contacto directo con Kira o estar haciéndose pasar por él. Aunque estaba desconcertado ya que metodología con la que se realizaban los ataques era completamente diferente al estilo que habían seguido los anteriores sospechosos y no podía definir claramente si esto sólo era una bomba de humo para distraerlo.

Era una tarde hermosa en las afueras de Londres, toda la gente de alta sociedad inglesa y celebridades se habían reunido para asistir al recital que el príncipe Francisco ofrecía para recaudar fondos para algunas de sus asociaciones. La residencia se asemejaba más a un pequeño palacete de grandes muros y jardines fastuosos y con una gran colección de obras de artes y antigüedades.

En los jardines se podría apreciar pavorreales y arboles de diferentes lugares. La gente ataviada elegantemente caminaba para apreciar el diseño y el recorrido que ofrecían, las mujeres con pamelas y tocados y joyas extravagantes y los hombres con sombreros y bastones de lujo en diseños intrincados.

En medio de los jardines se encontraba una pista de baile que habían adaptado para un recital con espacio para orquesta incluida donde los invitados se deleitaban con dos voces angelicales cantando el dueto de las flores de la ópera Lakmé de Léo Delibes.

Near estaba ajeno a tanta trivialidad y ajeno a todo ello, con un traje sastre que se veía dos tallas más grande, se sentaba entre Lidner ataviada adecuadamente para la ocasión y Gevanni. Su cara de aburrición había cambiado cuando una joven de vestido blanco con aires de lolita, de larga cabellera ondulada gris acompañada por otra joven, se había sentando en unos de los asientos vacíos que estaban enfrente a pocos lugares de él.

El reconocía a aquella joven que en ocasiones acompañaba a Watari a Wammy's house en navidad a dar regalos y a tocar el piano. Aquella joven se volvía el centro de atención de aquel triste lugar cada vez que lo visitaba. Near recordaba que incluso Mello que era completamente desinteresado por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor al igual que él y siempre apartado, en aquellas raras ocasiones se acercaba para oír el piano en manos de ella, con un aire apacible, donde una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y parecía que en esos pequeños momentos de dicha elevaban su alma.

Las voces angelicales seguían oyéndose mientras el enfocaba su oscura mirada en aquellos ojos verdes cristalinos, que al parecer se disculpaban por la demora con la que habían llegado.

"Bajo la bóveda frondosa, donde el blanco jazmín se entrelaza a la rosa. En la ribera florecida que sonríe a la mañana. Deslicémonos suavemente en sus cautivadoras aguas. Sigamos la corriente huidiza. En la onda que una mano indolente estremece. Ven, ganemos la orilla donde el manantial duerme y el pájaro, el pájaro canta. Bajo la bóveda frondosa donde el blanco jazmín…"

Near comprendía aquel sentimiento que Mello poseía y se estaba dejando llevar hasta que de pronto escucho los aplausos de los invitados que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y mientras volvía a tener aquella maraña deductiva en su mente.

-Oh que tal le ha parecido el concierto -decía un señor con un uniforme muy elegante que tenía del brazo a una dama joven que debía ser su esposa.

-Disculpeme - retirándose indiferente hacia uno de los salones de la estancia donde se había dispuesto un coctel con bocadillos.

Near odiaba este tipo de conductas sociales y no tenía que dar una opinión sobre lo que el consideraba una perdida de tiempo. Si había aceptado esa invitación era porque era necesaria para su investigación, ya que meterse con la realeza era algo sumamente delicado que él no sólo simplemente podría infiltrar a uno de sus agentes.

-Lidner, pudiste obtener algo. -mientras jugaba con la luz que reflejaba una copa de champaña que le habían ofrecido.

-No, Near. Al parecer cometimos una perdida de tiempo. He estado investigado durante dos semanas y todo parece ser absolutamente normal. Todos llevan la misma rutina por años.

-Recuerda a Mikami, no te debes confiar- Dandole la copa mientras la joven de momentos antes se acercaba hacia ellos con un despliegue de delicadeza.

-Es un gusto volverle a ver estirando la mano para saludarlos. Hubo momentos que no sabía si te conocía, o si me imagine que te conocía. ¿Near verdad? ¿Y usted? Creo que a usted no la había visto antes- Refiriendose a Lidner- Disculpeme.

Aquella muchacha te hacia sentir no sólo que sabia exactamente quien eres, si no que te conocía y hasta que le interesabas.

-Liana Harvey, mucho gusto, señorita. -respondiendo al saludo.

\- Me gustaría que lo hiciera. -la joven lo miro sorprendida por el doble sentido de aquella pequeña oración- Elizabeth - Near haciendo una leve reverencia - Princesa Elizabeth, mucho gusto en volverla a ver.

Al decir esto Lidner apenada por tanta familiaridad y falta de protocolo también hizo una referencia mientras la princesa sonreirá amablemente.

-Hace mucho que no sabía de usted. He ido en otros años a la casa pero parece que usted y su amigo se marcharon - omitiendo deliberadamente decir el orfanato- No les parece que el recital ha sido divino, esperemos que con las donaciones que se hayan juntado podremos ayudar a más personas.

\- ¿A usted le gusta la opera princesa? -decía Lidner muy interesada en la apasionada manera en la que hablaba aquella mujer que no sobrepasaba aparentemente la mayoría de edad.

-Por favor, sólo díganme Elizabeth, este no es un acto protocolario. No sólo me gusta la ópera, si no cualquier tipo de música. Amo la música, es una expresión que nos eleva y nos hace sentir vivos.

\- Me acuerdo que usted tocaba el piano prodigiosamente -Near recordó con afecto la última vez en la que la oyó tocar, era una noche particularmente nevada en Winchester todavía recordaba la atmósfera y el calor que producía la chimenea en el salón- ¿Sigue haciéndolo?

\- Sí.. Deseo hacerlo de una manera más profesional, estoy apunto de marcharme a Tokio y entrar a la Universidad Nacional de Bellezas Artes y Música…

En los cuarteles generales de la SPK y la Fuerza Especial el ambiente estaba aparentemente relajado sin Near. Light había llegado relativamente temprano para continuar con su supuesta investigación. Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda y Ide estaban viendo los registros sobre el atentado hacia los terroristas por parte del nuevo Kira mientras Anthony Rester, el único del equipo de Near que se había quedado estaba revisando unas gráficas.

-A mi me queda claro que de dejaron a este imbecil para vigilarnos - viéndolo a Rester con asqueo y desconfianza. -Near, no eres superior a mi debo de encontrar algo que me lleve hacia tu nombre.

Pasaron un par de horas en el que empezaron a relacionar que la gente que estaba tras los atentados debía ser gente que si bien no tenía una inteligencia sobresaliente si tenía recursos casi ilimitados.

-Wow no puedo creer, antes nos enfrentábamos a un estilo e Kira por decirlo así más casero pero con un estilo mucho más sofisticado. Debe de creer que así sera más fácil despistarnos que seguir el típico patrón del primer Kira con ataques del corazón - Decía Matsuda son su típica forma informal de decir las cosas.

Aizawa estaba apunto de hablar cuando en la pantalla la inicial de N apareció.

-Ese bastardo…-Light pulsaba la tecla para tomar la llamada.

\- L parece que me quedaré más dias por aquí.

\- Me lo dice de esta forma tan despreocupada, este imbecil quién se cree -pensando para sí mismo - Near,¿ pudiste descubrir algo relacionado con los asesinatos o te estás tomando unas vacaciones muy largas?… Para recordar tu hogar en el orfanato -diciendo esto cínicamente- No sabía que fueras tan sentimental.

-Aizawa al parecer me tendré que dirigir a ti porque L esta más interesado en mi pasado y en mi vida personal. Deseo que temporalmente fundemos unos cuarteles aquí, mientras tengo pistas suficientes para saber si existe un cuarto cuaderno que no hemos considerado.

-¡Eso significa que viviremos un tiempo en Inglaterra! -gritaba Matsuda como si se tratara de un viaje.

-¡Matsuda! -grito Aizawa haciendo que las expresión de Matsuda cambiara drásticamente.- Callate y deja que N termine.

-Nos separaremos en dos grupos, es necesario poder actuar rápido si surge cualquier otro incidente. Ide, Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa se quedarán en Japón mientras Gevanni, Lidner que ya están aquí y Rester me alcanzará…

Light Yagami tenía el momento preciso para actuar sin la SPK a su lado sería fácil engatusar a los demás y hacerse de nuevo con las Death note. Tenía que armar un plan perfecto y acceder a los datos donde se encontraban la ubicación de las Death Note. Sabía por un descuido que estaban en dos zonas de máxima seguridad y no una como habían dado a entender.

-Light Yagami, no me he olvidado de ti, tu caso es diferente. Como aún tengo mis reservas de que sigas siendo Kira tú vendrás a Inglaterra siendo escoltado por Lester y algunos oficiales de mi confianza

-Near ¿ estás seguro de esto? -Light había empezado a barajar diferentes opciones cuando Near le acababa de aventar un balde de agua fría. Claro que no, no la iba a tener tan fácil- No tengo ningún problema de trabajar aquí o allá. Para mi mejor porque así de una vez por todas descubrirás que yo no soy Kira.

-Sí, como sea. Te estaré esperando aquí.

Near instalado en su suite de Hotel se había puesto a hacer una montaña con paquetitos de leche para café mientras Lidner y Gevanni revisaban videos que este último había grabado a escondidas de las habitaciones y de los invitados en el palacete del Principe Francisco.

-No creo que alguien de la familia real este involucrado en esto, tienen una vida perfecta. ¿Si alguien tuviera que estarlo quien sería? Preguntaba Gevanni a Lidner desesperado ante los pocos escasos encontrados.

-Si alguien de la familia real quisiera usar una Death note. Por lógica me decantaría por el Principe Francisco, hermano menor del rey. -Near lo decía con total desenfado.

-¡Pero Near!

-Gevanni a veces la vida real no está lejos de ser una novela. El principe podría tener motivos para usarla si con eso pudiera derrocar a su hermano. Como cualquier ser humano uno siempre quiere ser el primero, el mejor si uno se siente desplazado es normal que nazcan sentimientos de envidia, rencor y venganza. No sería el primero en hacerlo y en ser corrompido. Para mi todo es muy fácil de deducir. Kira busco a alguien poderoso y casi intocable para usarlo de mano derecha mientras se encuentra en una posición más cómoda para actuar. Kira de antemano sabía que el príncipe Francisco tenía ganas de ocupar el lugar de su hermano y se aprovecho de ello. Es un plan casi perfecto, nadie sospecharía de la realeza que siempre se ha mantenido neutral y desinteresada en este caso.

-¿Entonces que hicieras que traigan a Light Yagami no es sólo para vigilarlo, si no para confrontarlos en caso de que tu posición sea cierta?

-Sí.


	3. Rumbo

Light Yagami estaba muy cómodo en el jet privado que pusieron a su disposición. Al parecer L le había dejado Near una fortuna inmensa.

-Que desperdicio de recursos, pero no esta nada mal Near.

Decía light mientras tomaba whisky en una copa glencairn en la que podría apreciar más las notas de esta bebida ambarina

Había convencido a Misa de quedarse con la condición en cuanto se resolviera este caso iban a poner una fecha para la boda. Ella mientras tanto iba a lograr a infiltrase en la base de datos junto con un amigo hacker de ella al parecer que era un genio. Para estos casos especiales Light había reservado como costumbre 5 hojas de las cuales 3 estaban en el poder de ella y dos de él por si se presentaba cualquier imprevisto. Ella tenía estrictas ordenes de localizarlo y después escribir en una hoja de la death note como debía manipularlo para que muriera después de 3 días.

-Tiene que resultar bien. Indique el día en el que sólo Matsuda y Mogi se quedaban de guardia, será fácil colarse si lo hacen por el acceso de servicio justo cuando los guardias cambian de turno. No puede haber errores en caso extremo he decidido matar a todos los de seguridad no sin antes manipularlos para que eliminen todas las evidencias de los videos de seguridad.

Rester estaba en el asiento de al lado con una postura perfecta al parecer estaba durmiendo pero Light no era lo suficiente ingenuo para creerse esto.

-Rester me permitiría hacer una llamada el jefe Near -decía Light burlonamente.

-Si claro -Decía Lester omitiendo la burla- Sólo tengo ordenes de no perderte de vista.

Light se fue rumbo al baño con el teléfono mientras Lester le echaba una mirada de precaución

-Sí, Misa. ¿Ya esta todo arreglado?

-¡Light! sabía que no podías estar unas horas sin escuchar mi voz. Misa ya tiene todo. Conseguí un disfraz así nadie me va poder reconocer.

-Muy bien Misa. Tiene que ser algo limpio sin evidencias. No puedo hablar mucho porque estoy en el baño del avión y Lester puede sospechar. Recuerda todos los videos de todas las cámaras de seguridad tienen que ser editados y evitar cualquier rastro. No te tengo que recordar que las huellas dactilares y las fibras deben ser nulos.

De pronto tocaron la puerta del baño, Light se quedo petrificado.

-En su mente - No, piensa, calma. Estoy en la parte trasera donde hay mucho ruido y los materiales de la puerta y las paredes el baño son contra ruidos. Es normal que quiera hacerle una llamada a mi prometida que esta lejos y que quiera evitar miradas y oídos indiscretos.

Light salió con total tranquilidad mientras seguía hablando con Misa mirando al agente con un aire de normalidad excusándose con los hombros por la demora en el sanitario.

-Sí te he dejado 3 meses de adelanto en la caja fuerte (las 3 hojas de la death note)… Sal con cuidado y dile a tu amiga (amigo) que saque esas fotos (Falsificaciones de la death note) y sea puntual. Sí necesitamos que este todo eso listo para que nos podamos casar. Cuando tengas los documentos a la mano llevalos al registro (lugar secreto). Ah se me olvidaba, no se te olvide ir con el oftalmólogo a revisarte los ojos (vigila que no te estén siguiendo)Te amo, Misa, nos vemos a mi regreso.- terminando la llamada- disculpe Rester pero me incomoda mezclar mi vida personal con la laboral, vera yo soy una persona muy celosa de mi privacidad -arrastrando estas últimas palabras- Aparte no sé como Near tome la noticia de que me voy a casar y no quiero que interfiera con mi trabajo.

-Si, entiendo.

Pasaron varias horas más cuando Light abrió la ventanilla y vio que ya era de día, debía de faltar un par de horas para aterrizar cuando escucho que en su laptop entraba una llamada por parte de Near.

-Sí adelante, Near.

-L quería comentarte que ya esta todo listo para tu llegada. He decidido que mientras tanto te familiarices con los perfiles que te voy a mandar para esta noche. Todos son de la realeza y a todos ellos conocerás en la noche. Habrá un baile en el que parece que uno de los involucrados con los ataques estará presente y tú me acompañaras, necesito tu capacidad deductiva. Hay dos en especial que me parecen muy interesantes. Espero tus comentarios.

-Sí, no hay problema -miserable cree que tengo mi tiempo a su disposición. Espero que me de tiempo de mandar a conseguir algo así tan formal para el evento de esta noche.

\- No te preocupes Light Yagami, me encargué de conseguirte el vestuario apropiado para estos eventos. No me iba a arriesgar a que no te dejarán entrar al palacio. Es la realeza y se guía por ciertas normas y protocolos que debemos acatar sin importar quienes seamos. Debo admitir que detesto este tipo de cosas y preferiría quedarme y si pudiera te mandaba junto con Gevanni y Lidner mientras yo me encargo de analizar las pruebas en los cuarteles generales, no soy un detective de campo pero en esta ocasión necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Comprendo.

-Te aviso que si me ayudas a resolver el caso te dejaré completamente libre de sospechas y podrás reanudar tu vida sin ningún tipo de vigilancia. Eso es todo.


	4. Rumbo II parte

-Tuviste un viaje placentero -Decía Near con lo que parecía una sonrisa mientras armaba con cubos rubik lo que parecía ser el Big Ben sin voltear a ver quién entraba a la sala que unía a las demás habitaciones de la suite presidencial.

\- Vamos Near, no necesitamos socializar ni entablar ningún tipo de conversación que no sea sobre la investigación. -observando extrañamente aquella afición de apilar cosas del joven albino - Puedes ahorrártelo, pero por educación te diré que sí. No me puedo quejar.

Ambos estaban impecablemente trajeados con smoking a la medida con una pajarita y chaleco blanco. Los zapatos impecablemente inmaculados.

Near con sus casi 20 años era un hombre espigado y le llegaba a Light casi por la altura de las orejas. Su cabello blanco seguía igual de descontrolado que nunca y su semblante se había vuelto más severo. Tenía una presencia imponente y unos ojos que daban la impresión que podían desarmarte como sus amados juguetes.

En la entrada del hotel.

-Señores aquí esta preparada su limosina, adelante - decía un hombre trajeado con lentes oscuros y un radio comunicador en una de sus manos el cual Light nunca había visto antes, seguro debía ser uno de los agentes que Near había contratado para reforzar.

Near y Light entraron con destreza mientras Lidner que ya estaba en el carro al parecer arreglando unas cosas dentro de un maletín, estaba elegantemente en un vestido de baile de raso negro y un chongo sencillo que enmarcaba sus facciones bien definidas y armoniosas .

-Gevanni y Rester se perdieron de la diversión eh.

-No, ellos estarán en los cuarteles por si se ofrece algo. Lidner va encubierta como invitada especial de un duque con el cual ella esta "saliendo" por motivos de esta investigación. Yo vengo encubierto como representante de una empresa muy importante a nivel mundial de tecnología -decía Near con un aire monótono mientras jugaba con sus mancuernillas. -Tú sólo cumples la función de ser mi invitado.

-¿Y cómo se supone que es eso? -decía Light muy divertido por aquella visión. Near como alto ejecutivo, quien se lo imaginaria.

-Soy el accionista principal- decía esto mientras Lidner le instalaba en Near el microfono y le entregaba una identificación falsa.

-La herencia que Near recibió al ser de suceder de L no sólo constituye las propiedades y millones que este le dejó, también estamos hablando de las empresas que dirigía Watari al cual se le conocía más entre la alta sociedad como empresario que como inventor.

Light desconocía el hecho de que Near también había recibido una herencia de parte de Watari.

\- Supongo que habrás leído los perfiles y que alteré ligeramente tu perfil. Cuales son tus comentarios al respecto.

\- Creo que ya sé lo que quieres llegar, Near - decía esto mientras ayudaba a Lidner poner el micrófono en su saco. -La princesa se ve muy sospechosa según tú porque tiene un perfil muy similar al mío no es así. La primera de su clase y primera alumna a nivel nacional, talentosa con un futuro brillante , etc con un IQ más elevado que el promedio, estricta postura sobre la justicia y los valores, popular e incluso con una vida casi perfecta. Nadie podría sospechar que ella podría ser Kira. Sería una fachada perfecta.

-Sabía que notarías eso…

\- Sin embargo los otros dos perfiles tendrían muchas más razones para ser los sucesores de Kira. Uno manejo una carrera militar e incluso se enlisto algún tiempo en el ejercito, al parecer siempre ha estado muy involucrado en los asuntos de su país, sumamente nacionalista. Hombre de mediana edad que al parecer entre sus hobbies son la caza y la pesca. Ha apadrinado muchas causas relacionadas a la música, el arte y obras de caridad. Un perfil altamente aristocrático y predecible. Pero el que más me llamo la atención fue el del duque, al parecer tuvo una adolescencia llena de alcohol, drogas y escándalos, no solo su background es llamativo si no que ha hecho declaraciones públicas no propias de su título y ha tenido conexiones con el medio oriente, sí tuviera que elegir por prejuicios sería él, pero no olvidemos que son sólo primeras impresiones.

-Lidner se ha encargado de estar con el duque durante dos semanas pretendiendo estar en una relación con él. Al inicio dudamos en seguirlo porque todo era demasiado obvio, aún no tenemos pruebas contundentes que no lleven a una determinación. Pareciera ser demasiado tonto para ser Kira. Estamos en un punto en la investigación en la que estamos estancados.

-Si no me equivoco harás que yo invente una excusa para acercarme a la princesa Elizabeth Victoria Alice Desirée mientras tú te encargas del principe Francisco Carlos Ernesto Arturo.

-Sí.

-No sé que puedo hacer para acercarme a una jovencita de 15 años. Siendo sincero no es nada alentador.

-Creo que tienen muchas en común, además -enroscandose el pelo con uno de sus dedos - tienes gran facilidad de palabra con las mujeres. Ella me conoce y puede llegar a vincular que la estoy investigando y a advertirles a sus demás familiares. Fue a Wammy's house un par de veces.

\- Salgamos.


End file.
